Auld Alliance 30 Day OTP Challenge
by birdflashdc
Summary: Basically the 30 day OTP challenge with Scotland and France! Updates might be slow due to my busy life! Yes I am aware there is already an Auld Alliance version of the 30 day OTP Challenge but I'm not sure what's happening with that one. Anyway enjoy! (Of course there is Yaoi.) T for Scotland's mouth. Rating might go up for later drabbles.
1. Holding Hands, Day 1

** Day One: Holding Hands**

Scotland wouldn't have to been at this stupid meeting if his younger brother hadn't been 'ill'. America's voice was already causing a migraine, he was almost grateful he wasn't part of the commonwealth. As later on this year, his city Glasgow would be hosting the 2014 Commonwealth Games and thank god, most of the countries were pretty decent. Also not to mention his stack of fatty burgers were putting the Scotsman on edge. He was almost surprised the guy hadn't suffered a heart attack.

But to be truthful, the only reason he seemed to be surviving this meeting would be the certain blond haired nation next to him. The nation with wavy hair and a proper taste for food (not like anything England cooked.) This was none other than his former alliance partner, France. The Frenchman didn't seem to be all that happy with the meeting either. God, if the other nations weren't here, he and Francis would be 'jumping' each other. And by that he meant 'making love' to each other like there was no tomorrow. Just as Scotland's thoughts pulled him away with Nessie, he felt a soft hand grab his rough hand. He jumped slightly before looking towards the country of love. Francis was smirking and sending Alistair, one hell of a sexy smirk.

Alistair then realized the hand must be his boyfriend's. Alistair then took Francis' hand as well, trying to hide a blush. I mean, he was meant to be the 'Hame of the Brave'. By now, he was blushing so hard that his cheeks were starting to match his hair colour. Luckily for him, all the other countries were too involved with each other to even care. Though he knew Japan and Hungary would be about somewhere.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's very short hopefully the rest should be slightly longer!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Also updates might be slow as I have a lot going on at the moment and frankly I'm the laziest person in the world!**

**Reviews would be kind as well! :) **


	2. Cuddling Somewhere, Day 2

**Day Two: Cuddling Somewhere**

_AN: I do apologize for the technical difficulties I had with the upload. I lost everything I wrote so this is a re-write and I shall add Day Three as a make-up for everything._

* * *

"I'm going to bed, Francis." Alistair yawned, getting off the couch and stretching his arms.

"I'll be zere in a minute, Écosse. I just need to tidy up ze kitchen." France replied, also getting off the couch and making his way to the so-called 'messy kitchen'.

To be honest the kitchen wasn't really all that messy. Sure, there were a few glasses and plates lying about but apart from that the kitchen was spotless. Though Scotland was too tired to complain anyway even though he longed for his Frenchman to cuddle up with in bed. The auburn haired man retired to their room of which was decorated with several tartan designs, from the curtains to the blanket laid on the bed. The door was on the right hand side of the room and to the left was the bed. The king-sized bed which faced the wall to the right of the door, it was rather glamorous with almost-silk covers and fancy pillows with golden designs. There was also a few IKEA items due to Alistair not being bothered to do any woodwork himself and instead enlisted the help of Sweden. As much as he would like to admit he managed to put the furniture together, he was lying. No instead he actually had to call Berwald to come help him put the furniture together.

Alistair pushed open the rather-battered door, this was due to several fights with England and fights between the two lovers, he sighed and walked over to the massive bed. He pulled off his baggy-ripped jeans and his dark blue t-shirt and then threw himself onto the bed, groaning. He just lay there in all his Saltire-boxers glory.

The sound of light footsteps travelled up the stairs and to the furnished bedroom, France pushed open the door absent-mindedly to his Scottish lover lying on the bed. France smiled at his lazy-ass boyfriend and giggled.

"Oi, what you giggling at, Frenchie?" A stern gaze followed the question.

"Nothing, mon chéri." France proceeded to get ready for bed too and went round the other side of the bed and sat on the warm covers.

"Just basking in the glory of this perfect Scottish arse, yeah?" Allistair laughed, and looked up.

"Oui, better than Angleterre's for sure." He giggled in reply.

Alistair and Francis snuggled under the covers as Alistair replied with, "Don't tell me you've been checkin' oot my brother."

Francis snuggled into Alistair's warm chest, "Non, I would never like Arthur in zat way ever."

"That's good then. That means that Alliance we had wasn't for nothing then. Especially with Norway. Every time I see poor Norge he's stuck with that loud mooth, Danmark. Then again, nothing's changed much has it?" Alistair smiled and cuddled Francis.

"Bonne nuit, Alistair. Tha gaol agam ort." France mumbled into Scotland's slightly-hairy chest.

"Night, Francis. Je t'aime aussi."

* * *

**Translations (Just in case.):**

**_French-_**

_Écosse- Scotland_

_Mon chéri- dear/beloved etc. _

_Oui- Yes_

_Non- No_

_Angleterre- England _

_Je t'aime aussi- I love you too_

**_Also a short mention for the French accent I'm trying to portray to make it sound more like France. I'm sorry if this offends anyone._**

**_Scots Slang-_**

_Oot- out_

_Checkin'- checking _

_Mooth- mouth_

_I**'m also trying to portray a Scottish accent. I am from Scotland so hopefully people understand the whole slang thing.**_

**_Scottish Gaelic-_**

_Tha gaol agam ort- I love you_

**_Other-_**

_Norge- Norwegian for Norway_

_Danmark- Danish for Denmark_

* * *

**_Au Revoir! _**


End file.
